


Sacrifices

by ImJustYourSacrifice



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Ell dies :(, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, Laura is so confused, Minor Character Death, Minor Ell/Carmilla Karnstein, Multi, Original Character(s), Single Mom Carmilla, Slow Burn, Someone tell her whats going on, parent!hollstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustYourSacrifice/pseuds/ImJustYourSacrifice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where's my sister?" Mattie says holding a little girl, trying to pry herself off of Mattie.</p><p>"I-uh, actually don't know. She left a few hours ago but-" </p><p>"You know what? I don't have time for this. When I come back to check on her she better not be dead," she finally lets down the girl and vanishes in a puff of smoke.</p><p>*</p><p>AU where Carmilla and Ell adopt a little daughter of their own in 1872</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> im bad at summaries, im sorry
> 
> (Carmilla's POV)

You wake up to hear your daughter crying. You and Ell have been wanting to adopt for weeks. You weren't very fond of it at first since your initial goal was to lure Ell into being a sacrifice, but now that you know that you're safe from being exposed to Maman, you decided to give in. You adopted a 1 year old girl, she has dark brown hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes you've ever seen in your 174 year old life. You finally sit up in your bed looking over to the body next to you. _Ell._ The blanket drapes over her, covering her waist and down, she's wearing nothing because of the activities you both did the previous night. Her pale back is covered in freckles, tempting you to trace over them and making your own constellations, but you decide to do that another time.

 You finally get out of bed, picking up your clothes that was discarded on the floor and putting them on. The cries become louder as you make your way over to your daughter's nursery, hearing your daughter cry breaks your heart, making you never wanting to hear it again. You walk into her room to see her wiggling around frantically in her wooden crib. You rush over to her, picking her up and comforting her. 

"Hey. Hey, hey. Carter, it's okay. Mommy's here. It's okay."

She calms down minutes later, but she is now wide awake. You sigh, and you do the only thing you can do to put Carter to sleep.

 

_"Guten Abend, gute Nacht,_

_  
mit Rosen bedacht,_

_  
mit Näglein besteckt,_

_  
schlupf unter die Deck:_

_  
Morgen früh, wenn Gott will,_

  
_wirst du wieder geweckt,_

  
_morgen früh, wenn Gott will,_

  
_wirst du wieder geweckt."_

**Author's Note:**

> This happens to be the first multi chapter i've ever wrote so bear with me. 
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter so far!
> 
> [Link](http://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=382) to the song that Carmilla was singing to baby carter <3


End file.
